Souls vs Serpents
by Omega Ryu Zero
Summary: Orochimaru has found out how to undo the Orochi Seal, and with the help of Orochi's worshipers, Yashiro, Chris, and Shermie, he plans to finally destroy Konoha and take over the world. However, the heroes who sealed away Orochi years ago aren't ready to just sit down. The souls of the four flames, Kyo, Iori, K, and Ash, assist a new generation of heroes in the race to seal Orochi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm here once again with another story! Yes I will continue to write on my other ones, but me and my friend Dotchi13 went over this one for a while, and I had a feeling that she was gonna start sending me red letters if I didn't get started already. So without further ado, let us continue onto the new story!**

Requested OCs:

ZoeySlaughter: Akahana Tsukino

Dotchi13: Akane & Nana

"talking" **"Demon Talking"**

'_thinking' __**'demon thinking' **_

==Introduction of BGM==

* * *

><p>==Shenmue: Shenhua==<p>

The sound of heavy raindrops filled the air, blocking out any hope of silence. But then again, silence wasn't necessary at this moment. Because at this moment, a horrifying scene had occurred. A brunette ninja with shoulder-high brown hair with red highlights, green eyes, pale skin, dressed in a black Konoha Jonin outfit with a black tank-top instead of the regular Jonin vest watched with wide eyes as another girl, a bit smaller than the first, bearing dyed-blue hair that came down to her waist with turquoise eyes, and pale skin, cloaked in the Konoha standard Chunin clothing looked on with a blank stare. Next to them was another girl who had long, straight, dark brown hair that was pulled back into a simple ponytail. She had almond shaped hazel-green eyes, a round face, and translucent fair skin. Unlike the ninja next to her, she had worn a long sleeve V neck shirt, simple pants with the hem tucked into shinobi boots, all in black. Dark brown leather straps crossed her torso for her twin swords, which were strapped at her back.

In front of them was none other than Keazako, who was bent on one knee, heavily bleeding and gasping as he tried to stand. The sound of raindrops was not rain at all. But instead, it was Kea's blood, pouring out like the rain itself.

"That's enough, Nana!" The first brunette shouted. Though she was the older sister, she couldn't help but be scared of Nana when she got like this. The sweet, innocent girl that was once her sister was now in a form that she rarely had to resort to. The form of a ruthless, cold-hearted killer. Of course, this was not just out of the blue. Behind Kea, was the corpse of a certain blonde haired male. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and he wore a heavily scorched, but identifiable Akatsuki cloak.

"…Kea…" Nana said, looking forward at the dark-skinned ninja. Kea slowly looked up to Nana, panting heavily as he struggled to stay on his feet. "…We trusted you…I trusted you…" the Bluenette slowly shook as she barred her teeth to the shinobi. "I trusted you! I trusted you to protect him!" she shouted. "And instead, you do…THIS?!" Kea was too tired to reply, unable to talk back.

"N-Nana! Don't do this!" the second brunette shouted. "Please! You've done enough! He probably had his reasons an-"

"SHUT UP, AKAHANA!" the Bluenette screamed as she looked back to Akahana, who flinched and remained silent. "There's no excuse! None at all!" She looked back to Kea, who had gotten go his feet, though he was staggering. Nana's teeth were barred like a feral animal now. "I'm gonna crush you, Kea! I'm gonna make you pay for killing Deidara!" Kea then pulled a scroll out of his chunin vest before he threw it up into the air.

"**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Dance!"** he shouted, while also flipping through a few hand signs. Tiger, Hare, Ram. He pulled his head back, taking a very painful deep breath before throwing his head forward. As he did, two fire dragons shot out of his mouth, rushing towards Nana.

"Kea, don't!" Akahana shouted, though she knew she could do nothing to stop the two who were clashing now. Nana growled, and weaved her own hand signs. Bird, Tiger, Dog, Ram, Hare. She glared at the two dragons, not letting them escape her sight. Not that they were trying to, as they were rushing straight for her.

"**Gaia Reaction!" **She screamed out. She then slammed her hands to the ground, which started to rumble a bit before two large vines shot up into the air. They entangled themselves around each other, creating a barrier for Nana. Even though the fire dragons hit head on, causing two large explosions, it was the plants that prevailed, barely a singe on them. Nana flipped through the same hand signs, then slapped her hands onto the back of the large vines. On the other side of them, a large number of thorn-barbed, smaller vines shot out of the plants, aimed at Kea. The thorns themselves were a dark blue, while the vines were green.

Kea went wide eyed upon seeing the large storm of vines come his way. He could barely move, but he knew that he had to. Otherwise, it wouldn't end well for him. He jumped back, avoiding the vines, zigzagging as they got closer. No matter where he went, the barbed vines were always right behind him. Kea rubbed his thumb on one of the open wounds on his body, and suddenly jumped up. As he did, the scroll from earlier came into his view. He reached out to the scroll, his hand getting close. However, he hissed in pain as he looked down. One of the barbed vines wrapped around his leg, the thorns embedding themselves deep into his skin while suddenly dragging him down to the ground. A small crater formed into the ground once he made contact, a cloud of dust appearing around the crash. Kea coughed up blood once his back made contact with the earth. The scroll dropped down next to Kea, who extended his hand out for it. Nana slowly walked forward as the other vines gripped onto Kea's hands and other leg, making the boy howl out in pain.

The vines then lifted Kea, who was too weak to struggle, out of the crater. Nana's walk started to slow just a tad. Soon, she was right in front of the boy.

"Those are special Vines." She said in a cold, rage-filled voice. "The thorns are poisonous. Just one could kill a human in about a week. No matter where it pierces." She said, slowly pulling out a kunai. "But you have more than one. A lot more than one. Even I don't know how many there are inside of you. But you'll be lucky if you last for half that time." She said.

"Nana!" The first brunette shouted, running forward. "Please! Stop this!"

"Please Nana!" Akahana shouted as well, running next to the kunoichi. "Listen to Akane! Listen to your sister!" Nana could care less about what either of them said.

"Look me in the eye." The Bluenette said as she raised the blade, placing the cold, metal tip against his chest. Kea's eyes were half-lidded now. "Look me in the eye…when you die." Nana said in her cold voice. One tear drop fell from her eyes as she barred her teeth, and then shoved the kunai forward.

**-3 months Earlier-**

Konoha was announcing the new Chunin this year. In the center of the Chunin Stadium, only four people stood tall. Akane, Nana, Akahana, and Keazako. Only four of them had made it to the finals, and won. But as a lot of people in the Hidden Leaf knew, it didn't matter who won or not. What mattered was the skill shown during the chunin exams. And these four had exceptional skill. As the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju, looked down at the three teenagers, her eye was mostly captured by the one brunette girl with red high lights in her hair.

"Though many took on the challenge of the Chunin exams, you four have not only shown exceptional skills in the art of the Shinobi, but have also made it past the final round of the Chunin exams. Few have accomplished both of those, but you four are not few. You are strong. You are shinobi and Kunoichi!" the blonde shouted, getting the crowd to go crazy. "you have proven that you four have what it takes to be splendid Ninja. And as such, you shall be given the mark of splendid Ninja." As she said that, four Jonin walked towards the standing genin, brand new Hitai-ates in each of their hands. One of them was different, however. It was black, while the other three were red. Kea, Nana, and Akahana received the red headbands, while Akane received the black one. "These Hitai-ates will not only identify you as an ally to the Hidden Leaf, but your rank as well. Three of those bear the rank of Chunin, the goal that was intended by this test." She explained as Kea, Akahana, and Nana also received Chunin vests, which they tried on immediately. "However, one of the Hitai-ates is above the rank of Chunin. Upon one of you four, there is a shinobi of even further experience. A Jonin." At that, all four of the smaller shinobi went wide eyed, and then looked to Akane, who looked down to her Hitai-ate. "You have shown prowess that succeeds that of a Chunin, and as such, it is only fair, to reward you with something to show that you have done so. Keazako, Nana, and Akahana Tsukino. You three move up to Chunin. Akane, you have moved up to the rank of a Jonin. Congratulations!" Tsunade said to the four.

The crowd was going absolutely nuts at this, shouting out random sounds to show their support. Kea tied his Hitai-ate around his forehead. Nana tied hers around her neck. Akahana tied her Headband around her arm. Akane…she was still very shocked. After a few seconds of staring at the Hitai-ate in her hands, she looked to Nana. Seeing that the girl had tied her Hitai-ate around her neck, she smiled, and did the same. The two sisters smiled at each other, and then Akane hugged Nana as tight as she could.

"I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!" The brunette shouted, while Nana blushed, but hugged back.

"S-Same here." Kea chuckled softly, crossing his arms as he looked up to the sky.

"heh. That wasn't so tough." Akahana sweat dropped, and then smacked Kea on his arm.

"Oh shush. You were the one who had to go to the bathroom in the Forest of Death….20 times…in one day."

"Hey, what can I say? When a man's gotta go, he's gotta go." Kea replied.

"But you're still a teenager." Akahana giggled. Before Kea could reply, Tsunade started to speak again.

"There's more to this!" she shouted. "You four are all missing one thing. A team. Usually, it would be against the rules for genin to take the chunin exams without any cell members. But you four showed exceptional skill, as stated before. So with the watchful eyes of Anko Mitarishi and a few extra Jonin, you four were allowed to take the test. Now that three of you are chunin, and one of you is a Jonin, you will be completing future missions together. As a four man cell. Now, Introduce yourselves."

Akahana giggled softly at hearing that. Having a team to call her own was actually music to her ears.

"Akahana Tsukino. Chunin of Konohagakure. I am now part of a Four man Cell!" she shouted. Nana stopped hugging her sister, and looked up to Tsunade while standing straight, her blue hair falling to her waist again.

"Nana. Chunin of Konohagakure. I am now part of a Four Man Cell!" she shouted out, squeaking a bit, which made her blush, and made her sister giggle. Kea uncrossed his arms, and clenched his fist in front of him.

"Keazako. Chunin of Konohagakure. I am now part of a Four Man Cell!" he called out. Akane cracked her knuckles, then smirked and looked up.

"Akane. Jonin of Konohagakure. I am now the leader of a Four Man Cell!" she shouted. Tsunade smirked at the sight. Only a select few had as much determination in their eyes as these four did.

"We are Team Akane! Shinobi and Kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf Village!" All four of them shouted out in sync, as if they had rehearsed it. At this, the crowd had gotten even louder than before, as if they were in a trance and forced to scream their heads off. "And we will always protect one another! No matter what the cost!"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the chapter! Pretty short, right? I think all of my first chapters are for some reason. But when school gets in the way of everything, I lose focus a lot on a few ideas that I think up. Anyway, in the next chapter, will we see what happened to these four friends? Or will we see the darkness that is starting to spread? Stick around and find out for yourself! Next time!<strong>


	2. The Story Begins

**Hello everybody! It's the awesome Super Hero, Ryu-Man, at your service! Alright, before we start off on this story, I want to give a thumbs up to my Sensei, Kalin Greyv, for allowing me to use his OC in this story. I believe she'll be a great addition, and it'll definitely add some comedy. Alongside that, I wanna thank Dotchi13 for allowing me to choose the themes for her girls. I thought "Since it's KOF characters in the Narutoverse, the Naruto Characters should have KOFverse themes!" I picked out themes that I thought would match the characters as well. And by Joe I'm sticking to that logic! So all OCs will have themes from the KOF series. Now without further ado, enjoy!**

Requested OCs:

Kalin Greyv: Uo Uzumaki

PirateKingNinja1: Ninjo

Kakeri the Super Saiyan: Kasumi

"talking" **"Demon Talking"**

"_thinking' __**demon thinking'**_

==Introduction of BGM==

Themes:

=/Keazako: KD-0084; King of Fighters 2002/=

=/Nana: Esaka (KOF '94); King of Fighters '98/=

=/Akane: KDD-0075; King of Fighters XI/=

=/Uo: Triumphantly; King of Fighters XI/=

=/Akahana: Queen; King of Fighters XI/=

=/Ninjo: Dear Falling Angel; King of Fighters '99/=

=/Kasumi: Daimond Dust; King of Fighters 2002/=

* * *

><p>"WOOOOOOOHOOOOOO!" Kea shouted as everyone left the stadium where the Chuunin exams had been held. "We totally rock! Look out world! Kea is gonna grab you by the b-" before he could finish, he suddenly froze, wide eyed, staring out in front of him.<p>

"Something wrong?" Akahana asked her teammate as she also looked forward, along with Nana and Akane. They saw a red head woman with long, flowing hair. She had a narrow face with solid, chocolate-shaded eyes, and was clad in a black jacket with the sleeve of her right arm going down to her wrist, while the sleeve of her left arm stopped just below her elbow. Around her chest was a gold colored, mesh shirt that stopped just above her stomach, while she also wore long, dark grey pants with two cords around each leg, one of the cords stopping below her ankle, while the other stopped close to her knee. Around her waist was a dark-grey sash, the extra cloth partially covering her right leg as it stopped just below her right knee. Both of her hands were clad in gold mesh, fingerless gloves, which rivaled Kea's black ones. Strapped to her back was a medium sized scroll with a seal tag upon it, and sheathed at her left side was a long, straight edge nodachi sword.

Whoever this woman was, she was making Kea shake in his boots with just a look. And that look was a mixture of annoyance and discipline.

"…Baka yarro…" she muttered before walking forward. "What did I tell you about gloating like that?" Kea could only squeak. The closer this woman got, the smaller Kea seemed to be compared to her. But in all reality, he was actually taller than her. Just when Kea thought he was about to be sent across the road, the woman placed a hand on his shoulder, and gave him a soft smile. "Congratulations. That Hitai-ate tells me you made it to the rank of Chuunin."

Kea chuckled a bit, scratching the back of his head.

"Eh-hehehe…yeah…" he was then hugged by the red headed woman, catching him, and the other girls, by surprise.

"I'm so proud of you!" The woman said; swing Kea around like a ragdoll. Eventually, Akane asked the question that was obvious in everyone's mind.

"Kea? Who is this?" she asked. The woman then placed Kea down, who coughed to get their attention.

"Everyone. This is Uo Uzumaki. She taught me everything I know. Well, mostly everything." He said with an awkward chuckle. "Before I met her, I surely would have died in those chuunin exams."

Uo giggled a bit, hitting Kea in the side of his arm. "Oh stop." As she continued to giggle, Kea let out a silent cry of pain. Obviously, this woman had more strength than she let on. She then looked to the three girls. "Hello you three. Can I ask your names?"

"I'm Tsukino Akahana!" Said girl shouted, saying her last name first. She then looked to the viewers, breaking the fourth wall. "Yes. In case anyone was confused, Tsukino is my last name."

"Akane." The Jounin stated, crossing her arms and giving off a large, yet slightly violent smile. "And this is my sister, Nana."

Said girl blushed slightly, and smiled while waving. "H-Hello…" Kea shook his head, and chuckled a bit.

"Anyway, why are you here, Uo-Sensei?" he asked, scratching his head. Uo giggled innocently. That's when Kea got scared.

"Oh, can't I just say hello to my student? And congratulate him on becoming a Chuunin?" she asked.

"…I have Kenjutsu training today…don't I?" Kea asked with a sweat drop. Uo then smirked.

"To the training field, Kiddo."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Kea shouted, while Uo just laughed.

"Oh pipe down. You'll get used to it." All three other girls giggled teasingly at Kea, repeating the word 'Kiddo' over and over again, while Kea growled out. Uo then walked off, Kea right behind her. "I hope to see you girls later!" she shouted to the girls, who waved at her. Kea only groaned as they walked.

"She seems nice." Nana said, while Akane snickered.

"She's picking on Kea. I could definitely hang with her."

"What should we do now?" Akahana asked. They didn't really have anything else planned, so they had a bit of free time. Akane smirked, and the other two girls knew what she was thinking.

"SHOPPING!"

**-2 hours later; With Kea and Uo-**

"343! 344! 345!" Kea shouted as he swung a large, double-edged iron blade, the kanji for 'Iron' engraved in the hilt. He seemed to be struggling with holding the blade, known as Okina Tetsu, as his veins were popping out of his arms, and the blade itself was shaking. Uo was sitting on a nearby boulder, watching as he swung.

"I want 345 more." She said while smiling and slurping up a bowl of Miso Ramen, ignoring Kea's cries of agony.

"Oh come on!" he shouted as he was about to chuck the blade into the nearby lake of the training area. However, before he could, he felt a hand hit him in the back of the head. "Ow!" he squealed, dropping the blade, and holding his head. Uo sighed as she watched Kea cover his head.

"Disrespect upon one's senior is disrespect upon one's self." She stated. Kea blinked at that, and said probably the worst thing he ever could to her.

"Senior? When did you become a Senior Citizen, Uo-Sensei? Actually, how old are you?" he asked stupidly. He then went wide eyed as he saw a shadow appear over Uo's eyes, and a tick mark form on her temple as her hands clenched into dangerous fists.

After that, Uo stepped forward, while Kea stepped back. He was definitely scared for his life at the moment.

"H-Hey! Uo-sensei! Calm d-" that's as far as he got as he received a chakra-enhanced uppercut directly under his jaw, sending him about 30 feet into the air. When he came down, a small crater formed in the ground. His upper body was trapped in the ground, while his legs were still up in the air in a hilarious fashion. Uo then grabbed one of his legs, pulled him out, and started to swing him around, first slowly, then so quick that it looked like Kea was a fan blade.

"BAKA YARROOOOOOOO!" the Uzumaki shouted as she let Kea go. The poor boy started to skip along the water like a rock, finally halting when he was submerged. Uo was seeing red as she was about to dive in and get him, which would have resulted in bloody water. However, she stopped when she heard a massive explosion. "Wah?!" she asked in surprised as she turned to her side, seeing a large plume of smoke rise into the air. Kea came up to the water's surface, coughing up a bit of the fresh water before he stood up, panting a bit.

"Man. If I knew you were so touchy about your age, I wouldn't have said anything, Sensei." He said as he doubled over, trying to regain his breath. He then looked up, seeing the plume of black smoke as well. "Huh? What's that?" he asked Uo, who narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know…" she then grabbed Okina Tetsu, and sealed it inside of a scroll that she took out of her pocket. "Come on. We're gonna check it out." Kea nodded to her, his lungs filled with oxygen again as he and Uo exited the area via Shunshin.

The two Nin then took off along the trees, using branches as leverage to propel them forward. Uo had the same expression as they went along, her eyes narrowed, and a look of concern on her face.

"Uo-Sensei, is something wrong?" Kea asked. "Do you know what's going on?" The Red head then shook her head.

"No. That's what worries me. The fact that I don't know what it is can be a bit…unsettling." She said. Kea nodded to her, narrowing his eyes as well.

"Do you think it was Katon?" he asked. Explosion's usually happened that way in his eyes. "Or could it be explosive tags?"

"We won't know until we get there."

"Hai, Sensei." Kea then looked up at the sky, seeing a large difference in the blue upper-ocean and the black cloud invading it. "…I just hope that whatever it is…we'll be okay…" he whispered to himself.

-**In the Forest of Hi no Kuni-**

A small girl, roughly the same size as Akahana, was walking through the peaceful forest. She was slim, had short black hair, icy blue eyes, and pale skin. A white kimono was placed upon her body, allowing her to move as freely as a butterfly if need be. She seemed to be focused on nothing at the moment. Just walking to travel. To see the light shine down from the sky. To feel the road under her blue ninja sandals, while the cool breeze blew against her, her Kimono flowing back behind her.

"Well…this is certainly a nice 18th birthday…" she muttered to herself. "All alone…as usual…" She was then knocked out of her current state of self-talk when she heard an explosion close by. "huh?" Curious to see what it was, she turned in the direction of the explosion, seeing smoke rise above the trees. It was then that for a split second, she saw two people traveling via tree branches, towards the explosion. One was a redhead woman, and the other, a chocolate-skinned teenager with a red Hitai-ate around his forehead.

And at that moment, the girl's body moved on its own. She immediately jumped forward.

"How far do you think we are from the area, Uo-sensei?" Kea asked, while Uo shrugged.

"About 2 hours. Give or take."

"2 hours. Should be e-yaaaah!" Kea suddenly shouted as he felt something knock into him from the side, followed by a squeak. He fell to the ground below, groaning upon contact, and losing all of the air in his lungs when he felt something come into contact with his stomach. He let out a silent cry of pain, arching into the air just a bit before he fell down.

"Owww…." A new voice said. Kea looked up to see a girl was on him, holding her head. He went wide eyed, blushing at the sight. "My head…what happened?"

"…." Kea was completely speechless, his chocolate skin turning a light pink. However, once the small girl saw where she was, she went wide eyed.

**-In another section of Hi no Kuni-**

A fairly tall boy was minding his own business as he walked through the forest. He had white, shaggy hair that flowed in all directions, with two sections flowing down to the front of his shoulders. His eyes were completely red, and his skin tone was a bit lighter than Kea's, almost like a dark-Caramel color. He was cloaked in, surprisingly, winter gear. A long, blue, military trench coat with red chest pockets and a hood of white fur was what cloaked his body, the fur also covering the cuffs of the coats arms. He wore long white boots with black coloring along the toes, and black gloves on his hand. A black belt with a silver buckle was tied around his waist, and there was a strap around his chest, going diagonally down to the left. Despite his strange attire, he seemed to be perfectly fine, not affected by the heat.

However, he suddenly stopped when he heard a strange sound.

"EEEEEEEP! PERVERT!" Then a large smack was heard.

"…Huh?" the boy asked, raising a brow. He had heard the explosion earlier, and decided to ignore it. But this? This was strange enough to inspect.

**-Back with Kea and Uo-**

"PERVERT! PERVERT! PERVERT!" the new girl in a kimono shouted. She had grabbed Kea by the collar, and was currently beating the crap out of him. With each word, she gave him a punch straight to the center of his face. "PERVERT!" Jab! "PERVERT!" Jab! "PERVERT!" Jab!

The poor boy was at this girl's mercy, unable to even speak.

'_W-what did I do?' _he asked himself as the girl let go of his collar, then punched him so hard that he flew back, hitting a tree. He left a human indent in the bark as he fell to the ground, groaning. Throughout this entire thing, Uo watched in surprise. This girl had some impressive strength, and enough anger to rival her own self. Beneath her surprised expression, she was impressed.

'_Maybe I should pick up a new pupil…'_she thought to herself. However, once she saw the girl was moving forward, ready to finish Kea off, she knew that she had to intervene. Uo stepped forward, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I'm going to have to ask you to stop that." She said. "Unless you wish to face me."

"And who are you?" The smaller girl asked, turning around to meet Uo's gaze.

"I'm his teacher. Though hurting my student is usually a job that almost everyone can do, I'd rather him not end up in the hospital yet."

'…_not sure how I feel about that…' _Kea thought to himself.

"It's not my fault. I'm just teaching the pervert some respect." The girl said. Uo giggled at that.

"Believe me. I've tried teaching him. It's like he's just unteachable."

"Typical Men."

"I know, right?!"

"…" Kea was silent through all of this; sweat dropping as he held his cheek.

"Well, Men aren't completely asses, ya know?" a new voice came. All three of them looked to the side to see a male dressed in winter clothing. Upon looking at him, the still unnamed girl had a light blush appear on her cheeks. "It's really rude to just downgrade all men." The male said as he walked forward. Before anyone could ask, he introduced himself. "The name's Ninjo."

"I-I-I'm Kasumi." The kimono-clad girl stuttered out. Kea didn't introduce himself. He wasn't going to say anything else.

"Uzumaki Uo." Said woman introduced herself, bowing ever so slightly. "May I ask why you're dressed like you're in the Land of Iron?" she asked Ninjo, who shrugged.

"These are comfortable clothes." He then looked over to Kea. "you are?"

"…." Kea just stood up, and hopped off.

"…Okay. That guy's an ass." Ninjo said, getting the other girls to giggle and nod. He then looked over to Kasumi. "Are you a noble?"

"N-N-Nani?! No! Of course not!" she shouted. "This is just to let me move freely!"

"Not many people wear only a Kimono when going into battle." Uo stated. "Quite…rare nowadays."

"Okay. So where are you two headed?" Ninjo asked. "To that explosion?"

"I am." Uo stated. "I have no idea about this, Kasumi girl. She just appeared out of nowhere and assaulted the boy you saw earlier. Though admittedly, it was an impressive feat." Kasumi giggled at that.

"Thank you. But I'm just as confused as you. My body moved on its own for a second." She said. "So, why are the two of you going after the explosion?"

"We're just making sure it's nothing serious." Uo stated. They didn't know it, but the three of them had actually talked for about 2 hours. Time had really flown by. Uo was then knocked out of her talking phase when another explosion was heard. "Huh?!" She then looked up to the sky. From the difference in lighting alone, she knew how much time had passed. "Kea! That Baka!"

Without another word, Uo took off after her pupil. With nothing else to do, Ninjo and Kasumi followed her, not knowing what was about to befall them. Or the horror they would soon face.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the story! I hope you guys enjoyed! As always, I'll try my best to keep posting stories! Ryu Out!<strong>


End file.
